Conoce al Scout (En profundidad)
by ArgetKnight
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como el Scout llegó a ser un mercenario? He aquí la rspuesta.


**Me he basado en la escasa información de la wiki de Team Fortress 2 y en los comics para escribir esto.**

Scott bebió un trago más de su refresco favorito, "¡Bonk! ¡La bebida salvavidas!". Estaba esperando a su hermano Michael apoyado en una pared de uno de los muchos callejones que poblaban la ciudad de Boston. Llegaba tarde. Apuró la lata y la lanzó a un cubo de basura cercano, encestando. Scott sonrió, por supuesto que había encestado. Cruzó los brazos.

-¡Eh tu! ¡Pringado! -La voz parecía dirigirse a él. Buscó al autor del grito. Era un chico de unos dieziocho años, los mismos que tenía él, solo que muchísimo más corpulento.

-¿Me hablas a mí? -Preguntó Scott, sin dejar de apoyarse en la pared.

-Por supuesto. ¿O es que ves algún otro pringado por aquí? -Preguntó el chico.

-Bueno, estoy hablando con uno ahora mismo, así que... -Scott se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, fresita... -El chico se acercó amenazadoramente.

Su estúpido insulto se debía al color de la camiseta de Scott, rojo. Era el color de su banda. En boston, su banda estaba enfrentada a la de los azules, a la cual probablemente pertenecía su reciente enemigo. Bueno, solo era uno, ¿Que es lo peor que podía pasar?

El chico embistió, pretendiendo placarle. Sin embargo, Scott dio un impresionante salto y, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su atacante, le pasó por encima, aterrizando grácilmente mientras que su rival luchaba por no chocar contra los cubos de basura del callejón. La cafeína y... otras sustancias de la bebida que se tomó antes estaban a pleno rendimiento, haciendo que el mundo fuera mucho más despacio a su parecer. Se sentía capaz de esquivar una bala.

-¡Puto imbécil! -Dijo su atacante, recuperando el equilibrio. -¡Voy a hacerte migas!

-¡Te estoy esperando, lentorro! -Exclamó Scott, abriendo sus brazos y piernas en un gesto de mofa.

El chico rugió y se lanzó de nuevo contra él. Como respuesta, Scott se echó a un lado, agarró el brazo de su atacante y, haciendo palanca, le obligó a girar para que se diera un cabezazo contra la pared, aturdiéndole. Aprovechando el momento, Scott lanzó una serie de rápidos puñetazos contra la mandíbula y estómago de su rival. Sin embargo, el chico había subestimado la resistencia física de su adversario, que aguantó los golpes sin problema y le apartó de un empujón. Además, Scott nunca había destacado por su fuerza física, asi que hizo lo que mejor se le daba: correr. Salió disparado por el callejón, con el matón persiguiéndole a gran velocidad. Podría perderle sin problemas, pero Scott no había tenido en cuenta que ese callejón no tenía salida. Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido.

La solución apareció ante él. Tirado en la basura, un objeto llamó su atención. Según pasaba, lo cogió al vuelo. Se trataba de un desgastado bate de aluminio. ¿Por qué lo habrían tirado? Estaba un poco estropeado, pero seguro que era funcional. Además, esto le iba a dar la ventaja que necesitaba...

Se paró en seco, cogiendo por sorpresa a su persecutor. Usando las dos manos, dio un potente golpe lateral con el bate, que golpeó en el estómago a su atacante, el cual se dobló sobre sí mismo. Aprovechando la ventaja, Scott estampó el bate contra la nariz de su adversario, que gritó de dolor al tiempo que su tabique nasal se hacía pedazos. Cayó sobre sus rodillas. "Hora de terminar el trabajo" Pensó Scott. Dio un impresionante salto, se apoyó en la pared, y se propulsó hacia arriba. Según caía, agarró el bate con ambas manos y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la nuca de su enemigo, que cayó inconsciente. "Eso es una fractura craneal de fijo" Pensó Scott. ¿Estaría muerto? Qué más da. Ni que fuera la primera vez que mataba a alguien. La vida en Boston era dura. Se echó el bate al hombro y salió del callejón silbando. Cuando su hermano se enteró casi le mata.

-¿Le has pegado una paliza? -Preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Sep. Yo solito. -Dijo Scott, orgulloso de su hazaña.

-Oh Dios mío, esto es malo, muy malo... -Michael andaba en círculos.

-¿Por qué? Así nos respetarán más. -Respondió Scott, sin entender lo que pasaba.

-No funciona así Scott. Este tío... -Señaló al cuerpo inconsciente. -Es nada menos que John Roberts, idiota.

-¿Debería de conocerle? -Dijo Scott. No recordaba a ningún John.

-¡Es el puñetero hijo de Francis Roberts! -Michael se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba. -¡Francis Roberts! ¡El líder de la banda enemiga!

-Sigo sin entender cual es el problema. -Dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros. -El me atacó y yo me defendí.

-El problema es que esa gente maneja armas, Scott. -Dijo su hermano. -Armas de fuego. Armas...

-¿Cómo estas? -Completó una sedosa voz. Los chicos se volvieron. Un hombre trajeado les apuntaba con una pistola. Apuntó al fondo del callejón, dónde John seguía inconsciente. -¿Quién lo ha hecho?

-He sido yo. -Intervino Scott. -¿Tienes algún prob...? -La frase del chico fue cortada por Michael, que dio un paso al frente.

-En realidad he sido yo. Este inútil no mataría ni una mosca. -Declaró.

-Ya veo... -Dijo el hombre. -Bueno, para estar seguro, os mataré a los dos. Empezando por ti. -Apuntó a Scott a la frente. Él, sin embargo, ni se inmutó. -¿Una última voluntad?

-En realidad, si. -Dijo Scott. -¿Puedo darle un último trago a mi refresco favorito? Quiero morir con su sabor en la boca.

-Por supuesto, adelante. -Dijo el hombre riéndose. Scott sacó de su mochila una lata de ¡Bonk!, la abrió y le dio un largo trago. Acto seguido la lanzó a su espalda, desparramando el líquido verde por el suelo. -Ahora, prepárate a morir.

El hombre apretó el gatillo. La bala salió del cañón y se dirigió contra su cabeza. Scott lo veía todo con claridad, asi que simplemente se agachó y la bala pasó por encima suya. Antes de que el hombre reaccionara, cogió su bate y le golpeó la mano con un golpe ascendente, que mandó la pistola volando hacia las nubes. La cogió al vuelo mientras caía. Su hermano, por su parte, placó al hombre para quitarlo del camino.

-¡Vuelve a casa! -Le gritó mientras le estampaba el puño en la cara al hombre. -¡Avisa a mamá y a los demás!

Sin más dilación, Scott esprintó hasta su casa. Aporreó la puerta hasta que su madre, Emma, la abrió. Su madre, bastante joven, se las había apañado para mantener un cuerpo decente después de tener ocho hijos. Se divorció se su padre apenas había nacido él, aunque nunca le dijo por qué. La mujer vestía un sencillo vestido largo y una diadema, nada fuera de lo común.

Scott la explicó la situación rápidamente. Emma llamó al resto de hermanos.

-Haced las maletas. Nos vamos. -Sentenció la mujer. Hubo alguna protesta, pero fue rápidamente acallada. Los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Al rato, Michael llegó, cubierto de suciedad y anunciando que venían varios miembros de la banda armados en su dirección. La familia abandonó la casa y emprendió el viaje.

Se mudaron a una ciudad cercana. Con los pocos ahorros que tenían alquilaron un pequeño piso. Pronto los problemas económicos comenzaron a hacer mella en la familia. Un día, buscando trabajo, una chica se le acercó.

-¿Scott Parker? -Preguntó. Parecía joven y relativamente mona, y vestía un sencillo vestido morado. Se quitó las gafas de ver.

-El mismo. -Dijo Scott, apartando la mirada del periódico donde estaba buscando. -¿Tan famoso soy que has oído hablar de mí? Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

-Te hemos estado vigilando durante un tiempo, Scott. -Dijo la chica, ignorando las bravuconadas del chico. -¿Te interesaría un trabajo con un sueldo como este? -Le pasó un papel. Scott se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la cifra.

-¿Al año? -Preguntó, alucinado.

-Al mes. -Respondió la chica.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está la trampa? -Preguntó el chico, incrédulo.

-Hmm... tu vida e integridad física probablemente estén en riesgo a cada segundo que pase. -Contestó la chica. -¿Aceptas?

-¡Por supuesto! -Dijo Scott.

Tras contarle a su familia el increíble trabajo que había encontrado (omitiendole a su madre que tal vez muriera), Scott se preparó para ir al punto donde le iban a recoger. Cogió su bate y su pistola y los metió en la mochila en la que llevaba sus cosas. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Michael le detuvo.

-Toma. Para que te de suerte. -El chico le puso una escopeta recortada contra el pecho.

-¿La Vieja Shotty? ¿En serio me la das? -La Vieja Shotty era la escopeta de Michael. La tenía mucho cariño y no la daría por nada del mundo. O eso pensaba Scott.

-Acuérdate de nosotros cuando estés ahi fuera. -Le dijo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y entró en la casa.

Scott se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el punto de recogida. Un camión paró delante suyo y la mujer de antes le hizo señas para que montara en la parte trasera. Estaba entrando cuando la chica llamó su atención.

-Recuerda, ahora tu nombre es "El Scout" -Le dijo.


End file.
